Finer Points of Beer Pong
by waikiki23
Summary: **Tag to Cover Story** Tony said that at the crime scene it was not the time or place to showcase his beer pong skills. This is my take of what would happen if he challenged Tim to a game.


_**A/N - Okay, if you have not figured it out by now, **_**Cover Story **_**is one of my favorite episodes. I was watching it and wondered if Tony ever did show Tim the finer points of beerpong. So, my muse had me write this. This happens after my story **_**Famous Fire Bombs. **_**I hope you all enjoy this.**_

"So when is this going down?" Abby asked, glancing over at her "Timmy". The two of them were working in her lab on the current case when Tim told her what he had agreed to It was three months after the fire bomb incident at Abby's old apartment and everyone was finally healed.

"Tonight, at his house."

"Can I come to cheer you on?" She asked excitedly, grabbing his arm.

Tim was about to answer when one was provided for him. "Yes, you are more than welcome to Abbs. In fact, the whole team is coming," Tony responded, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he walked into the lab, carrying a box of evidence.

If looks could kill, Tony would have been dead in an instant when Tim glared over at him. Abby began jumping up and down in excitement as Ziva entered the lab. "Oh goody, goody I can't wait! I'll bring the mixers and play bartender, because I definitely don't want beer."

"As long as you don't make your famous fire bomb again, we'll be okay. My house, seven, be there and you'll see me show McBoring here the finer points of beer pong."

"I am bringing pizza," Ziva added, noticing the evil glint in Tim's emerald green eyes, but decided to not say anything. She was hoping that meant he had something up his sleeve. Her smoky eyes met his, and he winked at her. She returned a quick smile, one that the others missed.

"Jimmy is bringing wings and Ducky is bringing some kind of desert. That should be enough for us all." Tony glanced over at Tim who was staying quiet. "I'll even pick up the beer. Unless you're wanting to back out."

Tim looked Tony in the eye before replying, "I'll be there."

When Gibbs came into the lab, the conversation ceased about the beer pong tournement and resumed about the case at hand.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

That evening, Abby and Tim were the last ones to arrive to Tony's place. DiNozzo answered the door, opening it to reveal the whole team, including Gibbs and the Director, already there. The two of them entered, Abby and Tim carrying in the ingredients for mixed drinks.

"Come on in. Abbs, if you want to, you can set up the bar in the dining room. You ready for this McGoo?" Tony asked, leading the two into the apartment.

"Yes Tony, I'm ready. But we are going to eat first, right?" Tim asked, setting his box of mixers down as Abby began setting up. Ziva was setting the pizza boxes on the counter as Jimmy was emptying a bag of chips into a bowl.

"Of course, I'm starving and the pizza smells great. I can't play on an empty stomach," Tony replied, pulling napkins out of a drawer.

"So, how did this tournement come about?' Jenny asked, snacking on some pretzels that were sitting next to the bowl of M&Ms.

Tim, who had been taking a drink of soda, about choked when the director asked. It was Tony that answered. "It stated in Petty Officer Cove's house, the one that was a character in McGee's book. The Petty Officer had a beer pong table in his living room and it was obvious that Tim had never played."

"I studied when I was at MIT! I didn't have time to play drinking games!" Tim exclaimed, trying to defend himself. Tony smiled before continuing, "So, McGee here challenged me. He wanted me to show him how it was done, playing the game. I told him it was not the time nor the place to show off my beer pong skills. Thus, this competition was born."

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

It was a half an hour later when the competition began. Tony explained the rules to everyone, watching as Tim took everything in.

Tony, being gracious and conceited, allowed Tim to start first. Tim feigned a look of insecurity as he held the ping pong ball in his hand for a moment. He glanced over at Ziva and winked before deftly bouncing the ball into one of the middle cups of beer.

"Whoa there, where did you learn that?" Tony asked, drinking the beer. He then set the cup aside after he drank the contents.

"Lucky shot." Ziva about choked on her cocktail when Tim was able to keep a straight face answering Tony. The others looked over at the former Mossad agent, and she covered her embarrassment by coughing.

"Okay, now you'll see why I was the champ of beer pong in college." Tony aimed carefully before he tried his famous arc shot. The ball went wild, not even touching any of the cups on Tim's side of the table. "What the hell?!"

Now, everyone chuckled at Tony's inability to get a ball in the cup. "Wow Tony, I thought you were supposed to get the ball in the cup, not bounce it off the table," Tim said, the corners of his mouth tugging upward into a smile.

"Enough McGeek, yours was a lucky shot…"

"And yours was a lousy one," Tim finished. That did it; the others busted out laughing.

Tony tossed the ball to McGee. "Its your turn."

Tim effortlessly tossed the ball and landed in another cup. Tony gulped the amber liquid down before throwing the ball toward the other end of the table. Again he missed.

It was five minutes later, and only one cup was left at Tony's end of the table. All of Tim's cups were still on his end, Tony not sinking even one. The six who were watching on in fascination were munching on snacks and cheering for Tim, Abby being the loudest one.

Tim's analytical mind was able to register the angle he needed to bounce the ping pong ball for the final shot. A moment later, the ball bounced on the table and landed in the final cup.

"No!" Tony exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table, downing his last drink.

"Oh yeah Tony. See, you never asked, but I did play beer pong. In fact, I was on a championship team," Tim replied, tossing the ping pong ball back over to Tony, who deftly caught it.

"That was awesome Tim!" Ziva said, earning her a glare from her partner.

"You knew! You knew he was good and you let him play any way?"

"Of course," Ziva said, giving Abby a high five.

"You did well Agent McGee," Jenny said, standing from her seat and throwing her plate away/

"Thank you director," Tim replied as he drank one of the cups of beer on his side.

"I believe it was the other way around DiNozzo," Gibbs said simply.

Tony looked at him confused. "What's the other way around Boss?"

"You showing him the finer points of beer pong. I believe Tim was the one to show you a thing or three about the game."


End file.
